


Tentative, Hesitant, Whole

by fandomlife



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, MURDER MOMS, Smut, Yum, we deserved a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlife/pseuds/fandomlife
Summary: What happened after Stephanie pulled away from the kiss?





	Tentative, Hesitant, Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This ship is in desperate need of more smut, please someone provide. Also, this is my first time writing smut so we'll see how that turns out. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Stephanie broke out of her reverie and stared at the woman in front of her. Emily just smiled her coy smile, looking down into her eyes.

“Anything wrong, baby?” Emily asked nonchalantly, as if what they had been doing was the norm. 

And God, she loved it when she called her baby.

Stephanie paused for a bit, biting her lower lip in thought. The kiss awoke something in her. The way Emily was looking at her made her want to tear her expensive little blouse off and pull at her low bun. Her rational side was slowly slipping. 

“N-no…” She stuttered out lamely. She truly did not want to embarrass herself in front of this goddess, but her brain had other plans. 

She leaned in again, on a sort of test drive, and captured Emily’s waiting lips. This time she wanted to make it worth Emily’s while. 

She cupped her cheeks with both hands and leaned in further, getting more desperate. Emily raised her left hand and placed it behind her neck, pulling her closer. Stephanie opened her mouth and Emily accepted the invitation with open arms. She lowered her hands to her waist and lifted Stephanie onto her lap. The petite woman let out a muffled groan. Emily pulled away. 

“That was the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.” She stated matter-of-factly. Her hands were hanging on Stephanie’s hips, pulling her down against her core. Her eyes were hooded and she just smirked. Her arms had wrapped around Emily’s neck and she stroked her hair, pulling at her hair tie and smoothing blond waves down her back. 

Emily smiled and stroked her back, making her shiver. “Are you loud?” 

She looked back into Emily’s gaze and bit her lip. “You’ll have to find out.” She murmured and pressed her lips against Emily’s again. 

The taller woman bit Stephanie’s lower lip, making her moan. Emily detached their lips and kissed along her cheek to her earlobe, nuzzling it. Stephanie’s hands were in her hair, stroking her scalp and sending vibrations down her back. Her neck arched to give Emily mouth more access. 

Without being asked, Emily’s mouth slid down her neck, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. When she reached her clavicle, she rode back up her marked path and sucked slowly. 

“The boys…are upstairs…” Stephanie managed to get out. Her chest was pressed against Emily’s and she was practically nuzzling her to her neck. She took off the blazer that was hanging off her shoulders and tossed it to the other end of the couch.

“I locked their door.” The blonde whispered against her skin, continuing on her movements. She pulled away for a second and blew hot breaths onto the wet spots she had created, earning a hitch of breath from the woman sitting on her lap.

“What about Sean?” Stephanie managed to mutter, ignoring the fact that Emily predicted their hooking up and locked the kids’ door. 

“Won’t be back for three hours.” she broke away from her neck and bored into her eyes, “now stop talking and enjoy.” She went back to work, now moving lower onto her collar bone. Stephanie sighed and relaxed into her touch. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Emily whispered. She didn’t usually care where she’s fucking—could be in a car or alley for all she cares—but she wanted to be comfortable this particular time with this particular girl. 

Stephanie groaned in impatience but complied slowly getting off her lap. She had taken her shoes off earlier so when she stood, Emily towered over her, in all her heeled, five foot ten glory. She blushed as she realized what they were about to do. Emily grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, sauntering slowly to put on a show and tease the petite lady a bit.

Emily opened the bedroom door quietly and ushered Stephanie in, locking the door behind them. She turned and was face to face (or rather, face to chest) with Stephanie. 

“Hi.” She smiled up at her, blush still tinging her cheeks. 

“Hey yourself.” Emily chuckled deeply and bent down to kiss her again. She eagerly reciprocated, walking backwards, guided by Emily to the bed. 

The back of Stephanie’s knees hit the bed and she fell back onto the mattress, yelping. Emily hovered above her, ravaging every aspect of her body. Her long hair framed her face, spilling from the sides and tickling Stephanie’s cheeks. She reached up and tucked the blond strands behind her ear. Emily leaned into her touch and kissed her palm before diving down to business. 

Her mouth traveled back to its previous spot on Stephanie’s collar bones as her hands worked expertly on her button-up shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. With more skin showing, Emily moved down her body, kissing every visible inch. Stephanie tangled her hands in the blonde’s hair, heaving deeply. 

With the last button off, Emily opened up the shirt and pulled it off Stephanie’s shoulders, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. 

Emily’s eyes roamed her black bra covered chest. “Inconspicuously sexy. Suits you just right, baby.” She leered, her fingers fiddling with the straps. Stephanie quivered under her touch, tongue-tied. The taller woman was still above her, straddling her thighs agonizingly. 

She motioned for her to sit up and she unclasped her bra with ease, as if she’d done that a hundred times before. Stephanie laid back down, her torso now fully exposed to the cold air and Emily’s touch. Emily tossed the bra along with the shirt and lowered her mouth to Stephanie’s left breast. She paused for a bit before licking her nipple and blowing cool air to the sensitive nub. Stephanie’s breath caught in her throat, not quite managing a moan. 

Emily plunged down, then, pulling her pink nub into her mouth and sucked slowly, enjoying the way Stephanie’s hips bucked into hers and her chest arched to meet her mouth. She grazed her teeth against her erect bud and continued her journey downwards. Stephanie’s arms have retreated to her sides, her fingers grabbing at the sheets gently. Being exposed to Emily showed vulnerability she did not intent on showing, but she felt safe in her arms. 

The smell of Emily’s perfume wafted through her nostrils. It intoxicated her. The most gorgeous woman she had ever had the privilege of laying her eyes upon was now showing her exactly what her mouth can do, and Stephanie was drunk off her tongue. Her long hair was now splattered around her middle, adding on to the overwhelming list of sensations Emily was offering her generously.

Emily’s mouth was busying itself above the waistband of her skirt, while her hands unbuttoned and unzipped the offending denim material. The skirt followed here other clothes and Stephanie laid there fully naked, save for her black panties. 

The taller woman then stood up, admiring the petite one spread wanton before her. The dark fabric contrasted against her creamy skin, making her seem paler. Sexier. More ravishing. 

“Aren’t you a vision?” She said, not expecting an answer. Stephanie laid there shyly, waiting for her next move. Emily kicked her Louboutins off, uncuffed her cufflinks, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse. “Is it getting hot in here or is just me?” She teased, resuming her position above Stephanie. The latter had scooted upwards a bit, allowing Emily to straddle her legs comfortably. Stephanie released a small laugh to ease the tension, “I don’t know, I’m naked.” She teased back. Emily’s eyes were boring into hers, grin never leaving her face. 

The glint in her eyes shined and she lowered head to Stephanie’s lap, eye to eye with her panties. The wet spot in the center was clear as day and she chuckled. “Aw, baby…look how wet you are for me.” 

Stephanie blushed and bit her lip, cursing the effect Emily had on her…lower parts. 

Taking her off guard, Emily’s warm tongue slides across her clothed slit, wetting the spot even more. A loud groan escaped Stephanie’s throat, catching them both by surprise. She could feel Emily’s lips move to a smirk as she repeated her actions, earning the same reaction. 

“This answers my previous question, I suppose.” Emily purred, looking at Stephanie from above her breasts. She swatted her shoulder playfully, digging her head further into the sheets, subconsciously arching her back to meet Emily’s mouth. 

Emily smiled and shook her heard. Her hands stroked her upper thighs and landed on her hips, pushing them back down. “Someone’s excited.” 

Stephanie let out an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry…I’m worked up.” Her hands were back to her sides, clutching tightly at the sheets. 

“What did you say?” 

Her eyes widened as she replayed what she said in her head and looked up at her expecting stare. “Oops?” 

“Baby, what did I say about apologizing?” Emily’s hands were roaming her skin, teasing the band of her cotton panties, leaving goosebumps and hair standing at attention. Her breath escaped her throat in puffs, desperate for Emily to touch her where she needed her the most. 

“That you’ll slap the sorry out of me?” She licked her bottom lip, almost challenging Emily. 

The woman on top grinned slyly, hovering her mouth over Stephanie’s. “Good girl.” She kissed her quickly and immediately pulled back, “but we’ll have to come up with another punishment for now, won’t we?” 

Her teasing tone drove Stephanie mad. She always liked the way the light tone Emily’s voice used to be, coming out of her pretty lips with ease and confidence, unlike her constant stammering. 

She nodded slightly and Emily dove back down her body. She didn’t waste time sliding her panties down her smooth legs and tossing them away. She smiled to herself as she saw the way Stephanie kept her pubic hair neat, an act that very much resembled her. 

She dared a tentative slide of her index finger down her slit. Stephanie’s eyes squeezed shut and her hips were already grinding against her one finger, desperate for more contact. 

Emily’s thumb grazed her clit, drawing a single circle around it. A feral groan escaped Stephanie’s mouth, impatient about being teased. Emily decided to put her out of her misery.

She lowered her head and blew little puffs of air straight to her wet center. The petite woman’s hands fumbled to reach her hair, tangling her fingers through the blond waves, encouraging her to go deeper. 

Emily’s tongue hesitantly ventured out and licked at her slit, from bottom to top, landing right on her clit. She wrapped her lips around Stephanie’s lower lips and sucked slowly. Her tongue played with her, stroking, pushing her to the edge. Stephanie was a wrecked mess, Emily’s name escaping her throat like a prayer. Her hair was a mess now thanks to Stephanie. 

Emily’s tongue probed deeper. thrusting in and out of her. Stephanie’s hips met her halfway and they formed a slow rhythm. Everything about that moment was more than Emily had ever expected. Her partner was a surprising wet mess, and she smelled exquisite; of desire and pent up frustration, sex and arousal. It was beyond erotic. 

She moved her tongue to rest on her clit as she brought up her index finger and teased her entrance. Stephanie’s breath caught in her throat as the finger went in her tight walls. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you weren’t enjoying this.” Emily teased with a half smile, insinuating at her tight inner walls. Stephanie’s eyes opened and trained at where they met at her center, growing at the mere sight. “But you do know better.” She closed her eyes again.

“I sure do.” She whispered to herself and inserted a second finger, keeping an eye on Stephanie for any sight of discomfort. The only sight visible was her lower lip painfully being bitten and eyebrows stitched together. 

“Emily,” She mumbled between breaths, “I’m close.” 

She picked up speed and pressed her lips to her clit. “Come for me, baby.” She whispered against it, punctuating her sentence with a deep stroke of her tongue. 

The stimulation sent Stephanie over the edge and she came with Emily’s name on her mouth and hair bunched up in her hands. 

Coming down from her high, she released Emily’s poor hair and rested her arms beside her, heaving slowly, her eyelids lazily draped over her eyes. 

Emily untangled herself from her legs and went up to meet her face, giving her one last short kiss. “How was that, baby? Did you enjoy it?” She asked, stroking her hair away from her face and smoothing it down. She was resting beside her on her elbow, looking down at her admiringly. 

“You know I did.” She mumbled back with half closed eyes and a lazy smile. Emily looked breathtaking in the afternoon sunlight breaking into the room. Her hair was ablaze and her features appeared soft, almost caring. 

“Well, a girl might like being complimented on her exceptional performance.” Emily hinted not to subtly, shrugging. Stephanie laughed and grabbed her cheek. “Your tongue is fucking exceptional.” She lowered her head and captured her lips, already addicted to them. 

Emily got up and straightened down her clothes. “I’m gonna go order that pizza.” She winked at the naked woman in her bed who whined. “Come back to bed.” 

“Baby, don’t be naughty again. This time I might need to resort to those handcuffs I use on Sean.” She chastised her mockingly, buttoning up her blouse again. Stephanie’s eyes widened. “Please do.” 

Emily winked and walked out, leaving Stephanie to get dressed and braced for the rest of the day.


End file.
